just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance: Alt Mode
Just Dance: Alt Mode is a spin-off game in the Just Dance series, released in March 2017 by Ubisoft for PC, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, and Switch. The game's title comes from the fact that every routine in the game, save for the one unlockable song, is a never-before-seen alternate routine to an existing Just Dance song. Gameplay and Features Just Dance: Alt Mode, due to being a spin-off game, is pretty "bare-bones": there is simply a song list with one unlockable track - it has no mashups, no dance quests, and no Just Dance Machine. However, it does have the non-stop shuffle mode and the possibility to make sweat playlists, as well as World Dance Floor and World Video challenges. Just Dance Unlimited is unavailable for the game. The gameplay is the same as every other Just Dance game: follow the dancer on screen as if they are your reflection in a mirror to the best of your ability! The Just Dance Controller app for smartphones works with this game, as well. Track List Just Dance: Alt Mode's track list contains a grand total of 65 songs: more than any other Just Dance game prior to it due to the lack of DLCs and Unlimited. Of these songs, sixty-four are unique alternate routines, sorted by type (and then alphabetically among the "others"); the remaining one is a never-before-seen in the Just Dance series song. Bollywood Versions *"Worth It" - Fifth Harmony (2017) *"Problem" - Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea & Big Sean (2015) *"???" Extreme Versions *"Into You" - Ariana Grande (2017) *"Jamaican Dance" - Konshens (3) *"Sympathy for the Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix)" - The Rolling Stones (2) *"Troublemaker" - Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida (2014) crew *"Wannabe" - The Spice Girls (JD) crew Hold My Hand Versions Hold My Hand mode returns for the first time since Just Dance 4; these songs can only be played using the controllers that come with consoles that utilize remotes as their controllers, or with your phone using Just Dance Controller. *"Hold My Hand" (because why wouldn't this song have a Hold My Hand routine? Seriously...) - Jess Glynne (2016) *"Best Song Ever" - One Direction (2014) *"You Make Me Feel..." - Cobra Starship feat. Sabi (4) Line Dances *"Timber" - Pitbull feat. Ke$ha (2014) *"Cotton Eye Joe" - Rednex (JD) *"Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)" - Laura Bell Bundy (3) Official Choreography *"???" *"Sorry" - Justin Bieber (2017) *"Gentleman" - PSY (2014) Seated Dances/Car Versions *"Dark Horse" - Katy Perry (2015) seated *"???" seated *"We No Speak Americano" - Hit The Electro Beat (4) car *"Maps" - Maroon 5 (2015) car Sing-alongs *"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astley (4) *"Firework" - Katy Perry (2/Summer Party) *"Proud Mary" - Ike & Tina Turner (2) *"Livin' La Vida Loca" - Ricky Martin (4) *"Bang Bang" - Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj (2015) Sumo Versions *"Big Girl (You are Beautiful)" - MIKA (2) *"Fine China" - Chris Brown (2014) *"Kool Kontact" - Glorious Black Belts (2016) Sweat Routines *"Drop the Mambo" - Diva Carmina (2016) *"Funkytown" - Sweat Invaders (2/Summer Party) *"Boom" - Reggaeton Storm (3) *"Womanizer" - The Gym All-Stars (JD) *"Radical" - Dyro & Dannic (2017) Others "Dragostea Din Tei" (In-Flight Version) This routine is placed in "others" because it serves as both a seated and Official Choreography routine; however, it is not the "music video-official" choreography. It is based on the viral "Numa Numa" video that made the song have a resurge in popularity in the late 2000s, and features the pilot (P2) from the classic routine sitting close to the screen as if he is piloting the airplane. "Chiwawa" (Pet People Version) Made due to fan backlash over the Barbie Chiwawa alternate routine, this trio routine features dancers inspired by kemonomimi, or anime characters who are people that have animal ears and tails. The dancers are a boy with dog ears and a dog tail, a girl with cat ears and a cat tail, and a girl with rabbit ears and a little rabbit tail. "Barbie Girl" (Barbie Version) Also made due to fan backlash over the Barbie Chiwawa alternate routine, the Barbie dancer returns to show off her moves to this snappy solo version of "Barbie Girl". The original version by Aqua is used instead of the cover from Just Dance Summer Party, though "b*mbo" is censored this time. "Land of 1000 Dances" (Gnome Version) This Dance Crew routine features two boys and two girls dressed as garden gnomes, and unlike in the classic routine, they actually do the dance moves listed in the song. "Chicken Payback" (In a Chicken Suit) Title says it all. The dancer wears a yellow chicken suit. "Istanbul" (Classroom Version) This routine is a trio, with children resembling the ones from "I Gotta Feeling"'s classroom routine dancing alongside a woman who appears to be a history teacher. "Teacher" (Classroom Version) This routine is yet another classroom one, but it is a Dance Crew with three children dancing alongside a male teacher. "Pata Pata" (African Fitness Version) Somewhat based on Rabiosa's Latin Fitness routine, this solo dance features a woman in African-inspired exercise wear. "Katti Kalandal" (Indian Fitness Version) Another ethnic Fitness routine, featuring a woman in Indian-inspired exercise wear. "Who Let the Dogs Out" (Crew Version) The dancers are four boys who seem to work at a dog pound. "Surfin' Bird" (Surfer Version) The dancer is a male dressed as a surfer, and much of the routine is performed on a surfboard. "That's the Way (I Like It)" (Sunshine Version) This routine is a Dance Crew, with three boys and one girl in disco-hippie outfits. "She Looks So Perfect" (Earphones Version) The second Earphone routine after Cake By The Ocean's alternate, this boy-girl duet features the dancers holding MP3 players as they dance. "Copacabana" (Duet Version) This routine features a showgirl and a snappily-dressed man dancing together. "Ievan Polkka" (Dolly Version) Since Hatsune Miku's insanely-popular Ievan Polkka rendition is actually a cover of the version by Holly Dolly from 2006, known as "Dolly Song", this routine features a dancer whose appearance is based on Holly Dolly (but as a human). "In The Summertime" (Duet Version) This routine features a man and woman at a beach, dressed in "tacky tourist" attire. "Oishii Oishii" (Harajuku Version) This solo routine features a Harajuku girl as the dancer. "Love Boat" (TV Version) This dance crew routine features the dancers designed after characters from the Love Boat TV series. "Baby One More Time" (Solo Version) The unknown dancer from Baby One More Time's mashup finally appears in her full dance routine to the song! "Airplanes" (Airport Version) In this duet routine, the dancers are male and female flight attendants who perform their dance at an airport. More songs coming soon! Unlockable Song One song on the list of songs is called "LOCKED" and features the caption "Play every song once to unlock this special song!" It does not feature a dancer until it is unlocked; a "?" in pink is displayed instead. However, after you play each of the sixty-four alternate routines through in their entirety, you unlock this bonus song: "0/1 Angel" (Ubisoft meets KONAMI) - V.C.O. featuring Alt Hailing from KONAMI's popular BEMANI rhythm game "Pop'n Music", 0/1 Angel is the never-before-seen bonus song in Just Dance: Alt Mode. See the article for more information regarding the song. Trivia *"D**n" is finally censored in "Sympathy for the Devil"; the line containing the word is changed to "make, make sure". *Some of the alternate routines from this game may become Just Dance Unlimited-exclusive tracks for the main Just Dance series. *The interface is based on Just Dance 2017. *The unlocking method is based on that of the Japanese Just Dance Wii game, right down to the bonus song being a crossover from another video game! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Future JD games Category:Fanmade Category:Video games Category:Candidates for future JD games Category:Spin-offs Category:Just Dance Game Category:Fan Requests